finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Crystal (term)
The Fire Crystal , also called Crystal of Fire, is a recurring plot element in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is one of the four elemental Crystals and holds the energy of Fire, one of the prime elements. It is associated with the power of flames, volcanoes and heat, and thus, is found in areas close to these. The color red is is mostly used for the Fire Crystal. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Fire Crystal can be found in Mt. Gulg and it is the second crystal the Warriors of Light visit. Beginning from Lich's defeat, Marilith begins to drain the Fire Crystal's power, burning everything on the path she takes while searching for the crystal. After she is defeated at Mt. Gulg, the Fire Crystal is restored to its original shine. Final Fantasy III The Fire Crystal can be found in the Molten Cave near the Dwarven Hollows in ''Final Fantasy III and it is the second crystal the Warriors of the Light visit. After Gutsco the Rogue steals the two Horns of Ice, he heads to the Molten Cave to obtain the Fire Crystal's power. The Warriors of the Light follow Gutsco to the cave and witness his transformation into the Salamander, which they defeat. After the battle, the Fire Crystal grants the Warriors the Ranger, Knight, Geomancer and Scholar jobs (the Thief job is given as well in the NES version). A Dark Fire Crystal exists as well to counter the Fire Crystal in the World of Darkness. It is kept by the Two Headed Dragon. ''Final Fantasy IV The Fire Crystal is kept by the desert kingdom of Damcyan, and is stolen by Baron as soon as Golbez takes the position of Red Wings captain. This destroys the kingdom. The Fire Crystal is the second crystal to be stolen. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Cecil worries about the Fire Crystal's safety, and Edward reassures him of it being well protected within the Crystal Chamber. Edward's opens the hidden door and Palom enthusiastically runs into the crystal chamber soon followed by Porom. They look at the Fire Crystal that is silently shedding its light and comment that the crystal is the opposing force to the Water Crystal kept in Mysidia. Once they leave, Cecil soon follows, but before exiting the chamber, he catches a quick glimmer of light coming from the Fire Crystal, though he brushes this off as being his imagination. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Cecil, under the control of the Mysterious Girl, schemes to use a Carnelian Signet to unleash Bombs on Damcyan, leaving the castle defenseless and the Fire Crystal theirs to take. Kain and the Red Wings arrive at Damcyan, expecting to find few defenders, but Edward has had the castle evacuated and uses the Signet to dispatch Kain's men, then he and Rosa engage Kain to protect the Fire Crystal. In the Second Battle of Damcyan Kain defeats Edward and seizes both the Fire Crystal and Rosa, then flees to Baron. There, he is defeated and the Fire Crystal, along with the Water and Wind Crystals, pass to the party's hands. Soon after the Mysterious Girl takes the three Crystals from them and takes them to the True Moon. At the end, all the Crystals are recovered in the Depths of the True Moon. Final Fantasy V The Fire Crystal is kept by the kingdom of Karnak and used by the population to enhance industrial production and to run the Fire-Powered Ship. It is the third crystal the Warriors of Light visit. Along with the other crystals, the Fire Crystal seals Exdeath on Bartz's World. The essence of flame is said to be courage which is a prominent trait of Faris Scherwiz. Thirty years after Exdeath is sealed, a third meteor falls near Karnak, and the Warriors of Light can reach the country. They are accused of being comrades of the werewolf, who is actually an inhabitant of Quelb in Galuf's World. The five reach Karnak with the same purpose: to protect the crystal. Even after reaching the crystal room via the Fire-Powered Ship the crystal is destroyed and Karnak Castle crumbles alongside it. The party is given the Ninja, the Geomancer, Beastmaster, Ranger and Bard jobs. In the epilogue, the Fire Crystal reforms in the Great Sea Trench. In the iOS version, obtaining jobs from the Fire Crystal earns the player the achievement "Our Only Hope". Final Fantasy Mystic Quest The Crystal of Fire is located in the Lava Dome near Fireburg and is the third crystal Benjamin visits and corrupted by the Dualhead Hydra. When restored by Benjamin and Reuben, the Volcano erupts and opens a way to the Focus Tower. Bravely Default The Fire Crystal is located in the Temple of Fire, on the continent of Eisenberg. It was tended by an unnamed vestal of fire, prior to the vestal's assassination. The Fire Crystal appears to influence the volcanic activity of Luxendarc. After darkness attacks each of the four crystals, the Fire Crystal was consumed in darkness. After the assassination of the Vestal of Fire by the Black Blades, a division of the Eternian Forces, the nearby volcano, Mount Karka, began nearly constant eruptions, cutting off nearly all pathways to the Temple and endangering the city of Hartschild. Agnès Oblige, the vestal of wind, is eventually able to access the Fire Crystal thanks to the assistance of Egil, a canary boy who had learned of a secret entrance thanks to dreams apparently sent by the fire vestal. After Agnès and her companions defeat the monster responsible for the crystal's darkening, Agnès is able to perform the Rite of Awakening, purifying the crystal and halting Mount Karka's eruptions. At the same time, however, the mythril ore disappears from the nearby mines, an event theorized to be influenced by the Fire Crystal. It is later revealed that the Rite of Awakening actually overstimulated the Fire Crystal, and was part of a process to link together multiple parallel versions of Luxendarc. Bravely Default: Praying Brage Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon The Crystal of Fire is located at the end of the Guardian of the Flame dungeon, deep within the Fuego Mines. This is the first Crystal Raffaello visits, which matures him from an infant into a young boy. It is guarded by Phoenix and the Sage of Fire. Apart from this, the Crystal serves no role in the game. Non-''Final Fantasy appearances ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' The Fire Crystal is one of four elemental crystals fought during the battle alongside the optional boss Culex. The Fire Crystal uses fire attacks. Gallery FFI NES Fire Orb.png|''Final Fantasy'' (NES). FFI Fire Crystal GBA.PNG|''Final Fantasy'' (GBA). FFIII - Crystal.gif|''Final Fantasy III'' (NES). FFIII Model - Fire Crystal.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (3D). FFIV Crystal.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (SNES/GBA). FF4 PSP Light Crystal.gif|''Final Fantasy IV'' (PSP). FF5Crystal.gif|''Final Fantasy V. FFMQ Fire Crystal.png|Final Fantasy Mystic Quest. Bravely Default Fire Crystal.png|Bravely Default. Fire Crystal Brigade.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade''. Etymology pl:Fire Crystal (termin) pt-br:Cristal do Fogo (Termo) Category:Crystal